


Confessions

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Injured!Reader, Mentions of Blood, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: After a hunt went wrong, Y/N hurries back to the Bunker to see the Winchesters and gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Plus-Sized!Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by @winsister91

Y/N winced, clutching at her wound as she drove hurriedly down the highway.

 _Oooh, that’s a lot of blood_ , she grimaced as she looked at the growing bloodstain on her shirt.

It wasn’t much further - closer than any hospital anyways - her stomach just rolled at the thought of going there.

It always did. 

It wasn’t long until she veered off onto a dirt track, pulling up outside a metal door in the middle of nowhere. The Bunker. Her head started to feel light as she gasped for breath and pounded her fist on the door.

Rapid, pounding footsteps could be heard from within, growing louder by the second. The door swung open and she fell forward, the lightheadedness making it hard to stay conscious.

“Ambush-” she breathed out, clinging to the figure at the door. She couldn’t make out who it was, her vision rapidly blurring as she fought desperately to stay awake, “I’m sorry, I tried,” she breathed, quickly losing consciousness as her body went limp.

Sam was stunned speechless momentarily at the sight, completely catching him off guard. As Y/N stumbled forward he caught her, snapping back to reality and into alert mode. 

“Hey, hey, Y/N?” he tried to talk to her, but she was unresponsive, and his heart suddenly thudded hard, “Dean!” he bellowed, quickly scooping her up and carrying her into the Bunker. He felt a warmth spreading on his forearm, his eyes widening as he saw the growing bloodstain leaking through onto his arm. “DEAN!” he yelled again, his pace turning to a run as he carried her to the infirmary.

Dean came bounding down the hall, gun at the ready at hearing the panic in Sam’s voice. He rounded the corner to see Sam, laying a body down on the medical chair. He furrowed his brow, approaching, taking in the scene. Sam pulled away after settling the body, his arms and the front of his shirt were stained in blood. Dean took a step closer, his eyes falling onto the figure. Y/N.

“What happened?” Dean asked, quickly grabbing supplies and snapping his fingers to get Sam to action.

“I-I dunno,” Sam stuttered, taking items from Dean and starting to work on the wound, “I opened the door and she was just there like this. Said something about an ambush? Then passed out.”

“CAS?!” Dean was screaming, sending prayers in his mind as well. He didn’t know what had happened. But whoever did this was gonna suffer. He forced his emotions down as they threatened to choke him, forcing himself to try and determine just how bad she was hurt. _Cas, I can’t lose her, please_.

After a painfully long silence, there came the fluttering of wings as Cas appeared at Dean’s side. As soon as Cas saw Y/N on the bed and the wound, he didn’t need to ask. The Angel quickly stepped forward, placing two digits on Y/N’s forehead as his eyes briefly glowed.

The large wound fizzled away to nothing and the boys both sighed heavily with relief.

“Is she okay?” Dean asked Cas, his brow furrowing at Y/N not waking.

“She’s fine,” Cas reassured him, knowing how much Dean cared for Y/N, “She lost a lot of blood, much longer and it would have been too late. She’ll still need some time to heal.”

Dean and Sam looked at her, her clothes still showing the stains of blood, of dirt, of a fight. Dean ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek tenderly, brushing a few hairs back from her face.

“What happened, Sweetheart?” he breathed out, intent on finding who did this.

Y/N groaned as she came to. Her body was sore. She remembered the fight and making her way to the Bunker. She opened her eyes, realizing she was in the infirmary. She sat up, looking down at herself, seeing the torn and stained clothes, but no wounds. _Cas must’ve come_. 

She smirked, thankful that she thought to come here - even if she thought she’d die on the doorstep - she just needed to see him once more. She hopped off the table, feeling somewhat groggy and desperate for caffeine. With a confident pep in her step, she made her way to the kitchen - the Bunker was a second home after all.

She entered the kitchen, smelling the coffee straight away and let a relieved groan, “Mornin’,” she smirked at the brothers, sat at the kitchen table, looking worse for wear.

Dean nearly choked on his coffee as she sauntered in casually. His heart swelled with relief, her smirk making smile warmly. “Mornin,” he threw back just as casually.

“Y/N, thank God,” Sam smiled broadly, “You had us worried for a moment there.” 

She hummed in acknowledgment as she sipped her coffee, “Thanks, for being here,” she laughed lightly. She was trying to be as lighthearted as possible, but she remembered everything. The case. The people that died. It was a nightmare.

“We’re glad you did so Cas could help you,” Dean leaned forward on the table, a more serious expression gracing his features, “So, what happened?”

She took a deep breath, knowing she had to get it out, but just wanting to summarize to get it over with. “Me and couple other hunters were heading to take out this vamp’s nest nearby. Our intel was bad, it was a hive. And just about everyone died, including the people we were trying to save,” she said, looking at the ground and shaking her head, too ashamed to meet their eyes. She felt like a complete failure - as a hunter, and as a person.

There was a thick and tense silence, the boys’ hearts breaking for her. It was a situation they were certainly not strangers to, and they knew how much it hurt.

“Hey,” Dean said softly to catch her eye, “S’not your fault. You hear me? You’re doing that thing where you start beating yourself up, and I will shut that down.”

“The thing?” she raised an accusing brow, “You mean the patented Dean Winchester thing? That thing?” she glared at him.

“How’d you think I recognized it so quickly,” he narrowed his eyes back at her, “Where was it? We’ll all go and clear those fuckers out.”

“It’s my mess, I’ll clean it up,” she said, “You don’t need to clean my messes for me,” she added, marching from the kitchen and ready to just get back to her car. She hadn’t thought past getting there. She didn’t think there was anything past that. But now Dean was doing his stupid…Dean thing that he does…she had to go. It was a mistake to come back. It’s why she went back on her own again. She couldn’t hide how she truly felt about him.

“Hey, Y/N!” Dean called after her, jumping from his seat and following in pursuit with Sam hot on his heels, “You nearly died, Y/N! You really think Sam and I are gonna let you just walk on back in there alone? You said it was a hive of the bastards, I’m thinking we may have to call a few more people in for this one.”

“No!” she shouted, stopping in her tracks and spinning so suddenly Dean nearly collided with her. She was furious, “I lost two hunters. I will not put anyone else in danger,” she added firmly.

“Y/N,” Sam said calmly, looking at her pleadingly, “You came to us for help, right? So let us help you. You’re family, we’d rather die first than lose you.”

“I came back because I thought I was going to die,” she admitted somberly, shaking her head and hurrying toward the main entrance once more. If Dean kept looking at her like that, she was gonna lose her mind. And she couldn’t bear the rejection she knew would be waiting for her.

“Yeah and you nearly did,” Dean said sternly, his heartbreaking that she wouldn’t let him help, “Please don’t make me go through that again. If you go, I’m just going to follow ‘cause I will not let you get yourself killed!”

She turned to face him, her hardest glare in place as she pointed a finger at him in warning, “If you follow me, I will shoot out your tires,” she threatened.

Dean suddenly stopped in his tracks with a loud gasp - Sam also suddenly stopping and raising an eyebrow at his brother - “You. Wouldn’t. Dare.” he pointed a finger back, “I mean, how dare you?”

She rolled her eyes at him with a scoff. How dare he try being cute at me? She quickly turned to return to her march.

But Dean was too fast, he decided to seize the opportunity. He quickly grabbed her arm as she turned, hastily pulling her towards the wall to pin her there - making Sam gasp in surprise.

Her instinct kicked in, and she countered, pushing, spinning, and pinning him against the wall in her place, gaining the upper hand. Dean’s eyes went wide in surprise, but there was something else in his eyes - something darker. 

His heart practically leaped into his throat as she countered him. He could feel her body pressing into him. She was so close he could feel her breath fanning over his lips. He was desperate for her not to leave. All he wanted at that moment was to show how much he needed her to stay.

As his heart skipped a beat, Dean’s mind took over as he quickly crashed his lips into hers.

She froze, her mind taking a moment to catch up. Once she did, she briefly kissed back. _Dean’s kissing me_. Her mind swam in a flurry, her heart palpitating. _Wait, why is he doing this? Pity? To make me do things his way? He’s playing me!_ She quickly pulled back, pushing him harder into the wall once more with a glare, “What’s your game?”

Not exactly the reaction he wanted or anticipated. He blinked quickly as his mind spun with a million responses. “Th-there’s no game!” he defended, desperately, “Just…please don’t go. I almost lost you, and n-never got to tell you how I feel.”

She gasped in shock, before furrowing her brow, “You’re lying,” she growled, before turning to Sam looking pissed and betrayed, “Did you tell him?!” she practically squeaked, before looking back at Dean and releasing him, “I don’t need your pity,” she spat, trying to take off once more (OMG she never learns! She. Ain’t. Going. Nowhere!!)

“Sam!” Dean barked like it was an order, and this time both brothers grabbed an arm each, practically carrying Y/N back in the opposite direction back to the kitchen.

“You can stop squirming,” Sam sighed, “You know you’re not leaving. You’re not just taking off again like last time.”

Dean grimaced slightly at the thought, it really got to him when she left.

As they let her down in the kitchen, she turned, defiantly pushing at them with a hand each and a growl, “What gives you the damn right to manhandle me like that?!”

“‘Cause we know we’re right,” Dean shrugged, folding his arms as the two brothers stood there like damned guards, “Cas said you needed time to heal too, so you’re taking some time off.”

“I want to go,” she demanded, but her lower lip was quivering. She was scared. Not of them, but of having to face her feelings - about the case…and Dean.

“We’ll let you rest up,” Sam offered, “In the meantime, you can tell us about the nest, we’ll call for some backup and come up with a game plan. You can still settle this if you let us help you.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child Sam,” Y/N glared at him, “I’m six months younger than you.”

“You will learn to respect your elders,” Sam warned her with a smirk, “C’mon, let’s just do some research, maybe Dean will share some of his beers, and we’ll work on it like old times. Okay?”

Her heart clenched. She did miss them, both of them, greatly. Even after having been gone, it’s like they just slipped right back into their normal ways. She loved it. And she hated it.

“I hate you,” she grumbled with a sigh, leaning into Sam’s side after he lifted his arm invitingly.

“Gorilla hug,” Sam laughed softly, pulling her into his side tighter, making her giggle helplessly in spite of herself.

Dean watched on, the relief he felt was practically overwhelming. He flashed a thankful look to Sam - him being the only person to know how Dean truly felt about Y/N - and now all of a sudden felt…nervous?

She was going to be here again. They were working on a case. It was practically nostalgic, but it was different this time. He’d kissed her. And she shoved it aside like it was nothing. But he knew it was far from nothing. He felt it in the tension between them at every passing glance.

This was certainly going to be addressed later. When Sam wasn’t around. He couldn’t allow her to think he was lying.

After several rounds of drinks, and Sam and Dean listening and asking questions about the case, they had all decided to call it a night. Dean stood at the table, gathering the empty glasses and smiling at Sam as he disappeared down the hallway towards his room. He turned his head, catching the sight of Y/N passing through another doorway to hers. He licked his lips, setting down the glasses, and deciding now might be the best time to talk to her. He’d been stewing over it all day.

He quickly and quietly followed behind her, wondering just how close he could get without her noticing. He felt playful.

With a mischievous glint in his eye, he swooped in on her, taking her arm from behind and mimicking him pinning her to the wall from earlier in the day - prompting a squeak of surprise from Y/N.

“Gotcha this time,” he teased, “Can I talk to you?”

“You scared the shit out of me,” she giggled, her cheeks rosy from the bit of whiskey they had drunk, “What’s up?” She was trying to play it cool. But even drunk, she still knew how she felt about him. And that he wasn’t supposed to know. Why was that again? Oh right…because she’s not his type. She’s not anyone’s type. 

“I uh…” his chin dropped slightly, his cheeks pinkened from the booze, “Can’t stop thinking about that kiss,” he mumbled bashfully, fighting hard to bite back the temptation to kiss her again, “But I also can’t stop thinking about what you said… Why would you think I’m lying? I’m nuts about you, Y/N.”

She furrowed her brow, shaking her head at him, “Dean,” she pushed him slightly to gain some distance, “I already agreed to stay, for one, so you can drop the act,” she pointed out, swaying slightly on her feet, “And for two, I’m not having this conversation sober,” she rolled her eyes, going for her room door, “What makes you think I’d have it drunk when I can’t lie for shit?” she giggled to herself, as she opened her door.

“See, there it is,” Dean pointed at her like he’d caught her, “Why would you need to lie, huh? I’m not acting, I’m trying to tell you how much I care about you. It can’t just be me feeling this, right?”

“What is wrong with you?” she accused, staring at him, “‘Cause the way I see it, you either found out about my feelings and you’re just…I don’t know…mocking me,” she huffed, “Or you genuinely mean it in which case - What the hell?! I’m a fat, useless, fuck up of a hunter who is nowhere in your league!” she practically shouted, her anger gradually making her sober, “Don’t be an idiot, Dean.” she finished with an eye roll, turning into her room and throwing the door to shut behind her as she stumbled to her bed.

Dean stood wide-eyed, staring at her door for a moment as he processed that.

He couldn’t let it go.

“Y/N,” he said, opening the door and walking in after her, finding her sat on the end of her bed looking more than pissed off, “You’ve always been the first person to tell me I’m an idiot, and I am one, for a multitude of reasons. But this isn’t one of them. Y-you’re beautiful, you’re badass, you’re smart, everything I’ve ever wanted. I’ve always thought you were way too good for me. But I can’t stand it anymore, you left and I hated myself for not telling you.”

“Please stop,” she begged in a whisper, dropping her head and shaking it, feeling on the verge of tears. She wanted to believe it. But just…couldn’t. It hurt how much she wanted it to be real, “You’re just confused and scared because I almost died,” she began to explain away, her voice shaky, but she was trying to breathe to get it under control, “I get that. And I’m sorry I showed up the way I did. I didn’t think I was gonna make it and I-,” she paused, sniffling, “I just wanted to see you,” she whispered, barely audible to her ears.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat, his heart doing a weird simultaneous clench and swell. He hated seeing her so broken like this, but she wanted to see him.

“Y/N,” he said softly, slowly approaching and kneeling to meet her face, “Look at me,” he said gently, slowly raising his hand to brush the hair from her face, “I’m here, and I’m never going away. I want you to stay because I’m in love with you.”

She gasped, her eyes going wide as his words settled in her mind. _In love with you. He was in love with her? Dean loved her?!_ In a heartbeat, she slid off the end of the bed and into his lap where he knelt before her, crashing her lips into him desperately.

“I love you,” she breathed out, “I-it’s why I left,” she admitted shyly, “I couldn’t hide it and I didn’t think you’d-” she stopped, looking ashamed.

Dean gazed at her, his thumb brushing her cheek as her words trailed off. He leaned in to kiss her lips gently with a small peck, before hovering over them as he gazed into her eyes. “I do,” he said softly, “Please stay this time.”

She nodded, capturing his lips once more as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

_She said yes. She was staying. She was kissing him._

Dean curled his arms around her, holding her impossibly closer and they continued gifting each other’s lips with sweet pecks. Each one ever so slowly growing deeper and hungrier. 

He hummed in his throat, her whiskey tainted lips feeling so soft and sinful as they graze across his. Her hands clutching to him made his hairs stand on end with excitement. He gasped between a kiss, holding his forehead on hers, “…want you..” he breathed.

She squirmed in his arms, her hips rolling involuntarily against his. Half of her wanting to give in, his words set her on fire with need. But the other half - the louder half - started panicking…because he would see her. Even in her late-night fantasies, she was never fully naked and always in low lighting.

He sensed her trepidation, cursing himself for letting his primal instincts run away with him. “Sorry,” he dropped his head bashfully, “Getting carried away there, if you need time…just want to be with you.”

“I’m worried about you seeing me,” she admitted shyly, using the last dregs of her liquid courage as it quickly faded from her system, the reality of the situation suddenly hitting her. She blushed hard, looking away from him, attempting to squirm out of his hold.

“Hey,” he said gently, his hand smoothing down her arm to calm her, “It’s okay, we can do whatever you want. Don’t be worried. For what it’s worth I think you are…” he bit his lip and looked her up and down shamelessly, “you are so beautiful.”

She was not in control of the very visible swoon her body gave to his words, nearly melting back into her place on his lap, “I really, really want you,” she admitted, pressing herself back against him. He just managed to say all the right things, and it was killing her.

Another hum rumbled in his throat at her words, their mouths finding themselves attached once more in another flurry of kisses. Dean found his hands roaming, gliding down her sides and over her curves, stopping and squeezing lightly on her hips whilst his own rolled slightly. 

“God,” he hummed again, ghosting over her lips, “I’m yours.”

She moaned into his lips and Dean took that as his cue. He held her tightly, slowly shifting his weight, before rising to his feet with her in his arms. She clung to him in fear, realizing what he was doing.

“Dean, stop,” she panicked, “You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Do I look hurt?” he countered with a small smirk, taking her with him and lowering her onto the bed. He hovered over her, attaching his mouth to hers again, but now exploring with a trail of kisses along her neck, jaw and down to her chest.

Her skin felt electrified with every kiss he placed upon it. She hummed in satisfaction, before gasping in surprise. It had been so long since anyone had so much as touched her. And now Dean was the one making her feel this way.

Those sounds, he thought, goose-pimples rising on his skin as she hummed and moaned blissfully with each kiss he gave her. Sounds he’d only ever imagined - and definitely fantasized about. But these were real, and he was causing them. The satisfaction made something rumble and stir in his belly. He wanted to hear more of them, making her feel amazing. His pecks deepened, occasionally sucking and nipping at her skin as a wandering hand palmed at her breast through her shirt. His hips rolled again into her, ensuring she could feel his hardened cock stretching the denim of his jeans. 

He squeezed again on her breast before snaking his hand back down to the hem of her shirt, teasing his fingertips at her skin just beneath. His hot tongue then brushed on her lower lip, begging her for permission.

“I know it’s been a while,” she breathed out, her hands roaming over his shoulders and back as her breathing picked up, “But should it feel this amazing already?” she huffed a laugh, before moaning and squirming at a nip Dean gave.

He smirked, pressing his forehead to hers and his hands squeezing where he held her, “I promise it’ll only get better,” he said devilishly. He crashed back into her with a kiss, tongue diving into her mouth and twirling languidly with hers. He moaned sinfully, hand now dipping under her shirt, and then under the cup of her bra. He breathed out shakily as he cupped her breast, teasing her nipple between his finger and thumb as he watched the heat rise to her cheeks. “You drive me crazy,” he breathed, turning to her neck and nipping at her skin.

She moaned, rolling her hips against him, feeling him straining behind the denim. She began tugging at his shirts, “Please,” she moaned, “Wanna feel you.”

Please. _Please_. The sweet sound of her soft begs almost made his eyes roll back. That was a new one on him. He wasn’t going to turn down her blissful begs. He quickly sat back, pulling his shirt up and over his head, taking a moment to relish watching her eyes eat him up. His fingers found the hem of her shirt again and he looked her tenderly in the eyes, “I wanna feel you too.”

She sucked in a breath, nodding, as she sat up, slowly and shyly removing her shirt and bra. She lay back on the bed, fighting the urge and twitch in her arms to cover up. The light in the room somehow seemed brighter now, illuminating every flaw.

There was no hiding his own eyes wandering her, tracing each delicious curve and inch of skin that he wanted to kiss and touch and taste. His eyes darkened somewhat, slowly lowering himself back over her, he let his hands roam. He reached to make quick work of her pants as their bodies pressed into each other. 

“So beautiful,” he breathed over her lips, unbuttoning her jeans before swiftly undoing his belt.

So far, she had merely succumbed to the pleasurable onslaught of Dean. But she wanted this, wanted him. She’d be damned if she didn’t actively participate. 

With shaky hands, she covered his own, moving them gently aside to continue unfastening his jeans. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she rubbed her palm over his boxers, giving a light squeeze to his length and groaning at the hint of what he had hidden there.

His eyes fluttered closed, a small whine parting his lips as he felt her palm at his cock. It made his hips roll needily. “Fuck…” he growled lightly, his eyes opening again and locking onto Y/N's hungrily. He captured her lips, groaning into her mouth as he devoured her. It wasn’t long until he’d ridden them both of all of their clothes and he towered over her, his knee planted firmly between her thighs. 

He groaned as his hands explored her naked body, brushing down to her inner thigh before stroking a long digit along her entrance, feeling and coating his fingers in the slick collecting on her folds.

As his hands found her, she gathered the courage to explore him too. She trailed a hand down his chest, over his stomach, before wrapping around his length, giving him a light squeeze before slowly stroking him.

Dean sucked in a breath, before gasping out shakily as he felt her working him. It prompted him to respond by easily sliding two fingers into her core. He groaned out, feeling her hold on him tightened as she gasped and her walls fluttered around his fingers. He loved every second of it.

She gasped out his name as a small and sudden orgasm hit her, her walls clenching around his fingers. Her hips ground against his hand and she kissed him hard, desperately trying to keep herself quiet. She would be really embarrassed if she made weird noises or got too loud.

He groaned with satisfaction as she clung to him, moaning into her kisses as he worked her through her high, his cock throbbing hungrily still in her tightening grasp. He loved seeing her bliss out, his stomach rolling at her moans and whines. As he felt her walls flutter and clench on his digits, he couldn’t shake the thought of how that would feel around his painfully hard cock.

He needed to know.

But there were no condoms.

“Fuck,” he growled slightly in frustration at the realization, “I want you so bad.”

“I-I’m on birth control,” she said quietly, her cheeks burning, “I’m clean if you want-” she was both surprised and proud of herself for being able to muster enough responsible adult at the moment.

“I’m clean,” he breathed, their lips hovering over each other, “If you want…”

She nodded, slowly spreading her legs wider, her hands finding his hips and bringing him closer, lifting her hips to gently rub herself against his length, “Please,” she breathed out wantonly.

There it was again, the sound of her sweet begs making his eyes roll back and his heart race. As she opened up to him, feeling the heat from her center as she rubbed against him, it made his stomach tighten with need. He had to restrain from full-on pounding into her.

With a choked whine, he adjusted himself, lining the head of his cock up with her entrance and holding himself there. He looked Y/N directly in the eyes, holding a hand in the back of her hair as he slowly - and easily - slid into her core.

“Oh…” he groaned, head dropping when he reached the hilt and stilled, feeling her, waves of bliss coursing through him as he felt connected to her.

A full-bodied shiver ran through her as he entered her. The sound of his groan setting her blood on fire. Her eyes were locked with his. There was so much there in his eyes and her heart stuttered. She swallowed hard, trying not to be that girl that cried during sex. A small whimper passed her lips as she struggled to control the sounds that wanted to burst forth. 

“You feel s-so good,” she whined, her walls experimentally squeezing around him.

The hand bunched in her hair tightened slightly as Dean slowly began to roll his hips, “Fuck, your amazing,” he breathed over her lips before capturing them in a slow deep kiss. He felt every inch of her walls cling to him as his cock slid against them and he moaned endlessly in her mouth.

She was losing her mind. His slow and steady pace was so good, but also frustratingly not enough and somehow too much all at once.

“Dean,” she moaned out. She wasn’t sure what she needed or was asking for, but his name continued to fall from her lips like a mantra as she gave in to him completely.

Just hearing her moan his name like that. It was like it was all he ever wanted and was greedy for so much more of it. He started to accentuate the end of his movements with a harsh thrust, groaning as he watched her eyes roll back and her core tightened each time he did. It made him do it more. Quickening his pace gradually until it got to the point his hips were smacking on her inner thighs. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he gasped, suddenly raising one of her thighs and adjusting his angle to punch into her even deeper. 

As he adjusted, she moaned loudly, the dam she had to hold back the sounds obliterated. A litany of curses, pleas, and Dean’s name fell from her lips. Her hands clung to him, nails almost biting into flesh as she tried to anchor herself in the amazing pleasure he was giving her.

Dean cursed under his breath, his skin feeling practically on fire as he felt his end rapidly approaching and he was desperate to take her over there with him. With a loud shout of her name, he gripped her hips firmly and pounded, diving into her as deep as he possibly could. The loud slapping of skin mingling into the air with their moans.

She came hard, her body attempting to arch against him, but he had her firmly planted into the mattress beneath them. Her eyes squeezed shut as she convulsed, wave after wave of intense pleasure flowing through every inch of her.

He groaned out obscenely, his thrusts becoming long, harsh and stilling briefly with every hot rope of cum that spilled from him as he worked her through, her name endlessly falling from his lips as his mind clouded over with pleasure.

When the clouds finally lifted, Dean panted for breath as he looked down at Y/N splayed out beneath him, her chest quickly rising and falling as she gasped. 

He sighed out, arms buckling slightly as he withdrew himself from her and dropped to her side on the bed, quickly scooping her up and holding her to his chest.

“Nnnhhh,” she hummed out tired, attempting to speak, but absolutely drained and still blissful.

Dean smiled, moving to pull the covers over them both before planting a peck on her forehead and tightening his hold. His eyes fluttered closed automatically, comfortably and contently.


End file.
